Too Late
by 1valleygirl4
Summary: In time Daniel would understand, he would understand that he belonged with me, as my pupil, as my … son. He may hate and begrudge me now, but he is only child he can't possible understand the benefits of being by my side. In time though, he will.
1. A little too late

**Ok, so I know I already have a story out, and I should be working on that but I just got the greatest idea for a story, and I couldn't just let it pass. So I am sorry to my other readers, I won't spend too much time on this story so don't worry. I do not plan to give up on Omnipotent so don't worry.**

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop that will never happen" I couldn't believe that the only other person like me was that messed up. I looked around quickly trying to look for something to help me get out of my situation.

"Well, we'll see how you feel once your idiot father is out of the way" with that said he disappeared into the floor. I struggled around in the stupid box trying to get free.

No, no this couldn't be happening. This was insane, he was insane. He was going to destroy my Dad; there was nothing I could do about it.

After a few minutes of pointless struggling, I heard screams and feet running out of the mansion. What was going on down there? I needed to know.

I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed for help. "HEEEEYYYYY SSOOOOMMMMEEEBBOODDYY! HEEELLLPPP MMEEE! HELP ME!" No one came and I continued to scream until my throat began to hurt.

Suddenly all the noise stopped. The eerie silence sunk into my bones and chilled me. I could hear my mom crying and I didn't want to know what was happening. It was done; my dad must have been dead.

I could feel the tears sting at my eyes, almost begging to be released. I tried to keep them back and not cry, but a few escaped and ran down my cheeks. I continued to listen to my mom's muffled cries.

Hearing her so hurt and upset angered me. I shook the stupid box I was in. I yelled in anger and defeat. I tried to go ghost again and received a shock even before my rings made it half-way over my body. My mind was spinning with everything I planned to do to him once I got out of this box, if ever.

My ghost sense went off and I looked up to see a green-chubby ghost in red robes with a cheese shaped hat and a staff.

"Hey, you're the Dairy King, aren't you?" He smiled down at me and I instantly remembered that this was a ghost I was talking to "Oh no what are you going to do, smother me with yogurt or.." while I was rambling I watched him raise his staff and I closed my eyes, I was startled when I felt the walls of my prison fold in on themselves, I opened my eyes and continued "or let me go?"

"Not all ghost are evil, don't chya know? Some of us just want to be left alone." With that said he instantly flew up and through the roof.

Now that I was free, I didn't waste any time going ghost and flying down to where the party was being held.

I turned back into a human before I entered. The ball room was a wreck, tables flipped over, punch all over the floor, chairs were broken and the decorations were destroyed. Holes lined the walls, and the stereo system was smashed and smoking.

I scanned the room again looking floor my father and his orange suit, all I saw was my mom with her back to me, in the middle of all this in her blue Hazmat suit kneeling on the floor with her head in her hands crying. Vlad was down on one knee, with his hand on her shoulder soothingly, instantly my eyes flashed a dangerous green, and I started to walk towards him. I was about to scream and demand answers but when I got closer and saw how upset my mom was, my voice died in my throat. I needed to know what happened.

I put my hand on her other shoulder and asked in a small voice "Mom, what happened, where is Dad?" her shoulders shook even harder at that question. But she turned to look at me and I could see that her eyes were red and she had the imprint of a slap mark on her cheek.

"Danny, your Dad, I don't know what happened, and he got angry and, and…. "She couldn't finish the rest of the sentence before she broke down in tears again.

I turned my gaze from her to the Billionaire next to her. I wanted to punch him and demand answers; I wanted to fight with him. He looked up to meet my stare.

"Daniel, your father became unexpectedly violent, he began to smash everything around him, and then started to attack people. He yelled at your mother and slapped her across the face declaring he wanted nothing to do with you or your family, then he walked out of my mansion and into your car and drove away." His voice was the perfect amount of pity and soreness but I could hear the joy in his voice and I wondered if my mom could to.

I was appalled to hear what my father had done, what Vlad had made him do; I knew my Father would never do such a thing. I couldn't do anything about it now and just settled for comforting my mother.

A few minutes later Jazz came in and asked what had happened. Vlad fed her the same bull he had told me. But I was too preoccupied calming down my mother and Jazz to bother with him.

***************************************line break**************************************

We stayed there for two hours, my mom and Jazz crying while Vlad and I calmed them.

"Madeline, I insist you and your family stay here tonight until you figure out what you want to do" he told my mother once she had gotten enough control over herself.

My mom looked up and nodded quietly "Thank you Vlad. That's means a lot to me. I just can't understand what happened? What did I do wrong?" her voice was so full of hurt and sadness. I was about to tell her what really happened but I couldn't force the words out.

"Very well then, why don't you, Daniel and Jazz follow me and we will get you situated in your rooms, hmm?" my mom got up off the floor and we followed him through his maze of house to the rooms. The ones he led us to this time were different than the ones we stayed in last night. We passed by more Packers decorations and things on the walls.

We went up the marble staircases and down a hallway until we stopped by a set of beautifully carved solid wood door with crystal doorknobs across the hall from each other.

"Maddie, this will be your room, for tonight and however long you need it, Jasmine, my dear your room is the door right across from it. I already took the liberty of having your overnight things moved into your rooms; feel free to use anything and everything you find in there." He smiled politely at them, and they said there goodnights, to us and to each other, before walking into their respected rooms.

Leaving me all alone with the fruit loop. I glared at him before I demanded my question. "Where is my Dad, what have you done with him, tell me now or so help me I will tear you to pieces." I kept my voice in a harsh whisper so I wouldn't be overheard by my mom or Jazz.

He turned his back on me and began to walk away from me chuckling. I lost my temper and went ghost before flying after him. I was just about to punch the back of his head but he went intangible and my hand passed straight through him.

"Now Daniel, you are in no position to threaten me, keep that temper of yours in check." His voice was chiding and he talked to me like I was five. I couldn't stand it.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do." I went to roundhouse kick him in the head but he caught my foot.

"My boy, who do you think you're playing with here hmm?" his voice was soft and quiet but it held menace in it.

Quickly fazing my foot out of his hold I charged up an ecto beam in my hand. Before I could shoot at him though, Masters, had gone to Plasmuis, and had shot one of his own at me. I quickly turned intangible so I wouldn't hit the wall. I ended up in the dining room.

I flew up and stood up straight, keeping my eyes and ears open for any trace of him. I looked up and side to side but I couldn't spot him. I yelled into the emptiness for him

"Come out Plasmuis, fight me like the _man_ you are!" a quick punch to the side of my face told me he had been there the whole time. I flew down and winced as my shoulder banged into the floor. That was going to be a mark tomorrow.

"Ha you think you are any match for me? Me, who has had 20 years of experience, I recommend you give up now son, before you hurt yourself." I looked up to see Plasmuis hovering in the air over me.

"Over my dead body, you fruitcake." I spat back at him. Slowly I worked myself to my feet and flew up to meet him. I lashed out with a barrage of ecto rays. He simply made a shield to block himself.

"I would rather not but that could be arranged Daniel." As he said that he flew toward me and let loose his own storm of ecto rays I tried to dodge them but one got me in the shoulder and the other in the stomach. I fell to the ground with a grunt. I coughed and went to get up but he came down and I felt a hand close around my neck.

"Daniel, no teacher enjoys disciplining their pupils, but I have no such quarrel with that. Let this be a reminder to you that I will not tolerate such behavior." With that said, I felt his hand grow warmer, and warmer. I began to feel what I guess electricity felt like course through my veins and burn me up on the inside.

I screamed in agony as the electricity tore through my muscles. When he eventually let up I felt the white wrings pass through me and turn me human again. The pain was even worse in this form. I groaned and rolled over before I finally blacked out.

************************************line break*****************************************

I rolled over in my bed and instantly wished I hadn't. My body was sore and it ached from the fight last night. I groggily opened my eyes, afraid to see what I might find there. But it was just an empty room.

I slowly made my way into a sitting position and looked around the room. I was on a four poster mahogany wood bed; my comforters were blue with designs on them and matching pillow cases. The room itself had very little in it except a bed, a dresser of the same color wood and a flat screen TV up on the wall.

Looking around I noticed three doors, one straight ahead and two off to the side. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the side door, the first one was a closet and the second one was the biggest most luxurious bathroom I had ever seen. If I hadn't been so worried and upset by my father leaving I would have jumped right in the Jacuzzi tub.

Sighing I closed the door and went to the one that must have led out into the hallway. I went to open the door to find that it was locked. I tried again and the results were the same. Angrily I turned into Phantom and went to phase out of the door. But I instantly walked right into it. Screaming in frustration I banged on the door, again and again. When nothing happened I slumped to the floor and turned back into Fenton.

What was I going to do? My mom believed that dad didn't love her anymore, and I didn't even know where he was, if he was even alive. I was stuck at a crazy person's house, which could and would hurt me. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I did know that the moment I got out of here I was going to go find my dad.

I sat on the floor for a few hours just thinking about what was going to happen to me, I'll be honest my prospects didn't look good.

When the door suddenly opened up behind me, I fell backwards and stared straight up into the face of the man that had caused all my trouble.

"Good morning, son, I trust you slept well?" he was completely calm and confident I glared up at him.

"I told you not to call me son, I am not yours and I never will be." My voice was filled with barely controllable rage.

"Get up boy, its breakfast time, but if you don't want breakfast feel free to go back in your room." All pretenses dropped his voice was cold and hard. I gulped down in fear. This man scared me, and I didn't like it.

I quickly got up and followed him down the hall. "What did you do to my dad?" I demanded when I caught up with him

"The Idiot is fine if you must know. Just be grateful that I left him alive." A gift seriously this man was a nutcase. I was thankful that he was alive though. I giant pressure was taken off my chest, and I felt like I could cry with joy.

We entered the dining room and I was surprised to see that it was already cleaned up from our fight. Already seated at the table were Jasmine and my mom. They looked up when we entered but didn't say anything.

I took the only other seat left, which unfortunately happened to be right at Vlad's right.

"Thank you again Vlad, for letting us stay the night that was really to kind of you." My mom looked up to him, with sad eyes.

"Think nothing of it my dear; it is no problem at all. Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with in this hard time." His voice was smooth and he sounded concerned.

My mom seemed to take comfort in his words though when she replied "Thanks, I was just wondering if I could use your phone? I need to make a few calls to my sister, see if she can help me move my things out of the house you know."

"Of course you can, but may I ask, if it's not too rude, were you planning to stay while everything is being sorted out?

"Oh, well I was just going to stay in a hotel until I could think of something to do." instant relief came with her words and I felt a smile pull on my lips, yes we were not staying here. I looked to Vlad to read his facial expression, he was frowning.

He looked from her to me and then shot me a quick smirk, suddenly my heart plummeted. "No, no I will not have you stay in some hotel like a homeless, stay here with me, I have more than enough rooms at my home, and you are one of my closest friends, I demand you stay here." He was smiling down at Maddie, and the authority in his voice was evident.

"Vlad thank you, you don't know how glad I am to stay here, as long as it's no trouble to you, of course?" she was very grateful.

"Take as much time as you need, I assure you it's no trouble at all." He shot me a wicked grin that shivers racing up my spine.

**Ok so this is the first chapter of my story. Tell me what you think. Personally I always wanted Danny to end up with Vlad; I just really don't like Jack. But huh, let me know if I should continue, or just make it a one shot.**


	2. A long day

**Vlad's point of view:**

I was shocked when I heard her actually agree to stay with me. I thought for sure that she would decline and insist to go back to the oaf. I shot Daniel a glance; I could see the fear in his eyes. It panged me to know how truly scared of me the child was. I didn't want him to fear me; I certainly wanted his respect but not fear.

In time Daniel would understand, he would understand that he belonged with me, as my pupil, as my … son. He may hate and begrudge me now, but he is only child he can't possible understand the benefits of being by my side. In time though, he will.

I looked over to Jasmine who was looking forlornly at her food. She looked like a brilliant young women, no doubt had her mother's genes in her. "So Jasmine, my dear," I said trying to draw her out of her thoughts "You look like one who would enjoy a good book, am I right?"

She looked up to me and nodded slowly, I felt a pang of guilt that I had caused this grief to Maddie and her children. It was quickly washed away when I remembered how much better care they will be in with me. "Well it happens that I have one of the most extensive libraries in all of Wisconsin, I would be more than happy to show it to you after breakfast."

The response was almost instant; her eyes sparkled with the promise of a good book. "Thank you Mr. Masters, I would really appreciate it." She smiled eagerly at me.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Think nothing of it, while you are here feel free to explore anywhere in my home." I said before continuing "and call me Vlad, there really isn't any need for all of this formality." Usually I flaunted my power over people having them call me Mr. Masters, but I didn't want to distance myself from them. I wanted to seem more approachable.

She gave me a smile before returning to her food. I ate a few more bites of my own meal before I looked over to the only other being like me. He glaring at his food, and his eyes would flash bright neon green every so often. I wondered how he had every stayed hidden from his parents when his powers where so clearly out of control. That temper of his was certainly going to get him into some trouble to say the least.

***************************************line break**************************************

After breakfast was finished Maddie went to her room to freshen up after last night. While she went upstairs I showed jasmine to the library, I was surprised when Daniel followed after us. I thought for sure he would have tried to run off. Jasmine's voice cut through my thoughts

"Vlad, this is amazing, you must have thousands of books in here." The awe on her face was priceless.

"Yes it is quite an extensive library; feel free to read anything you can get your hands on. If you need anything just ring for a servant." I waited until I couldn't see her anymore before I turned to the young halfa. He eyed me warily. "Daniel, I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you do something foolish. Now follow me, I have something to show you as well." I turned on my heel not even bothering to see if he would keep up.

"I am not going anywhere near you, are you really that crazy?" his voice called from the library, I turned around to see he still hadn't moved from the spot I left him in. I sighed internally. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Young man, I will not tolerate this kind of attitude from you. Now. Come. Here." I demanded him to come. I wanted him to trust me, but I didn't want him to disrespect me.

"You are not my parent; I don't have to listen to a da..."

"The next word out of your mouth better not be what I think it is, or I swear to you I will give you a reason to swear." I locked eyes with him. I knew how my voice sounded it was sharp as a knife with enough authority so he knew I was serious. That was one thing I would not tolerate, swearing, it was vile and low class.

"ang thing you say" he finished weakly. He shut his mouth and glared at the floor.

"that's better, and by the way since you are under my house that means you follow my rules, now I want to show you something that I think might interest you, if you don't want to see then fine." I wasn't going to force the boy to do anything he didn't want to.

I continued to walk away and listened for his footsteps, I was actually a little surprised when I heard him follow me, but I refused to let it show.

I continued to walk down the hall before taking a left and phasing into the wall. I waited for a few moments before Daniel's head poked through the wall. He was wary and I couldn't really blame him, locking him in his room was a little over board I had to admit, but then again it was the only way to assure he wouldn't try and sneak out.

All my outside walls had ghost shields built right into them, to keep those pesky vermin out of my house, but when I had discovered Daniel I immediately fixed his rooms walls with one.

Once he fazed the rest of the way through the wall, I allowed him to look around to what I had brought him to. It was my gym. Or more accurately it was my ghost gym. It was where I went to practice with my ghost powers, and I figured he would need to use it too.

The room itself had steel walls with no doors or windows, the only way into it was to faze through the wall. It was completely sound proof, and it had an assortment of obstacles and practice equipment. The normal human weights and exercise machines where there along with hoops from the ceiling that could move and change direction. There were ecto guns that would drop down from the ceiling for practice. It had anything and everything needed for a good workout.

"This my boy, is where we shall be practicing our powers, it has everything needed for us." I turned to face him only to see him glaring at me.

"Ok there are so many things wrong with this." he shouted while flinging a hand around to indicate the room and myself. "First of all, this "we" thing, is so not happening. Secondly I am not nor will I ever stay here, so you can knock that thought right out of your head and finally you are insane."

I stared at him while he continued to give me a dirty look. I was tempted to transform and knock that look right off his face but I refused to let my anger get the better of me. "I'm sorry to say this boy, but as long as your mother is here, so are you. And I can guarantee you that if you say anything about my mental health again I will show you what insane looks like." I kept low and quiet; it sounded menacing even in my ears.

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw him take a step away from me. His death glare never faltered though.

"Well, we'll see how long she stays here." With that said he turned and walked through the wall.

Once he was gone I sighed, this was going to be a long, long day.

******************************************line break***********************************

**Danny's point of view.**

Once I was through the wall I was off running. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere away from that man was good in my book. I couldn't deny that his gym was pretty cool; it had all sorts of stuff in it that I could use.

But I refused to let him buy me, I wasn't an item. The fact that he had torn apart my family was fact to the craziness in him. I let my feet take me where ever they wanted to absorbed in my thoughts to keep track of where I was going.

Grudgingly, he had a point, as long as my mother was here, I was too. But that didn't mean anything; my mom would never leave my dad, right? But the more I thought about it the more worried I became.

"Ok Fenton, come on get a grip. This is just like any other ghost you've fought." I told myself sternly, but even as I said the words I knew they were lies.

This was different, all the ghosts I had fought, and it wasn't even that many, where obsessed with something, food, hunting, boxes. Vlad had no obsession; he didn't have anything I could turn against him. Not just that but he had all of my powers and more. I wasn't sure if I could win this one.

The realization of that hit me hard. It felt like someone had just dropped a stone in the middle of my stomach. I slowed my run into a walk and actual took some time to look around, I was completely lost.

Running a hand through my hair, I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I turned ghost and floated up through the ceiling. Mom, or no mom, I needed to get out of here, now. I went up through like 4 floors before I bumped my head on the ceiling.

The rock in my stomach only seemed to get bigger. Again I tried to faze through the roof, but I just couldn't. It had a ghost shield or something. By now I was beyond freaked out, I floated over to the wall and tried the same thing, I went through a couple off rooms before I slammed into the wall.

The entire outside of the house was blocked off. Going all the way back to the first floor, I kept going through room after room until I found what I was looking for; the main part of the house with all of the packers stuff. I hid behind the stairs while I concentrated on going from Phantom to Fenton.

I was still a little out of it so it took longer than it normally did to change back. Once I was human again I went to the front door and went to open it.

"Danny, honey, where are you going?" my mother's voice drew me from the door to look behind me. She wasn't in her normal hazmat suit which startled me a little; instead she was in a pair of blue jeans and an aqua colored short sleeved blouse.

"I was umm… just going to uh… get some fresh air?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, I hoped she wouldn't call me on my lie, I needed to get out of here, I needed to find dad.

"Oh well, son its pouring outside, why don't you go out later, when it's nicer out." She smiled weakly at me, and I could tell she was trying to put on a brave face for us. I felt guilty at the thought of leaving her, she was already in so much pain, and I couldn't imagine what it would do to her if I just left.

Internally sighing I turned to her. "Hey, uh moms," I called walking up to her "are you ok?" I asked quietly putting my arm on her shoulder and squeezing lightly.

She sighed before looking at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. "No, Danny I'm not ok. But I'll live. Things are just going to be a little weird right now, but we'll get through." Her words didn't help me at all.

I wanted desperately to tell her, to tell her everything, but I couldn't. I didn't know what she would think.

"Mom, what are we going to do? Are we going back to dad?" I hated to ask the question but I needed an answer, no matter what it was I needed to know.

"Danny, honey, I don't know if you guys are going back to your father." I didn't miss the fact that she said "you" instead of "us". I decided not to comment on it and took that for my answer. "Have you seen Vlad anywhere, I needed to ask him something?"

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat, and quickly shook my head no, before storming away. I heard my mom call after me but I pretended not to hear her.

I walked up to the room I was staying at, still trying to think of a way out of here when I bumped into Jazz. She was carrying an armful of books and they all fell to the floor.

"Ouch, hey sorry Jazz." I bent to help her pick up the books. Once they were all picked up I started to walk away when I thought of something. "Hey Jazz?"

"Yah Danny, what is it?" she asked

"I was just wondering, well if you knew what was going to happen with mom and dad?" I cautiously answered.

I didn't miss the way her eyes changed from pain to anger. "Well I don't know about mom Danny but I know I certainly don't want anything to do with him." Her voice was a little less than yell. She was angry; it pissed me off that she was mad at him for something he didn't even do.

"Jazz, how can you say that he's our dad?" I reprimanded her.

"What? You're sticking up for him? After everything he said to mom? After he hurt her?" she was shocked and a little disbelieving.

I couldn't blame Jazz, for being angry with Dad, and I had to remember things from her point of view. "Jazz, I just, I don't know what to think, I mean I am upset about the things he did, but he's still our dad."

The anger left her and was replaced almost instantly with sadness. I t hurt me to see that, and I almost wished she would have stayed angry. "I know little brother, I'm confused too, you're right he still is our father, but I just don't know what made him do what he did." With that she walked off towards her room.

I knew exactly what made him do it, I thought angrily.

***************************************line break**************************************

After dinner I went to my, I mean the room, I carefully fazed my hand through the door. It went through so I cautiously stepped into the room. Walking over I grabbed my bag of clothes and went into the bathroom. Since I had nothing else to do and I still ached from the battle last night I turned on the water for the Jacuzzi bath tub. Once it was filled I stripped down and jumped right in.

Even though I knew I shouldn't I felt myself relaxing? My body's extra quick healing abilities helped. I felt guilty for sitting in the tub while my father was probably alone somewhere, wondering where we were.

I reached over for the soap and grabbed it, but got annoyed when it went right through my hand. I dug around in the water for it.

After an hour of just soaking in the Jacuzzi I got out and got dressed I decided it was time for bed. I sighed heavily as I lifted the covers and crawled into them. I was leaving here tomorrow. I needed to see my Dad, to make sure he was alright.

My last thought before I drifted off into blackness, was, today had been a long, long day.

**A/N: ok so tell me what you think, I feel like I dragged the day out a little bit; I want your criticism, please. So I find that I like writing in Vlad's point of view, I think it's a lot easier. Ok so what do you think about having two points of view in one chapter? Good, Bad, Don't really care? Come on people throw me a bone, I need your reviews and advice! **

**And thanks to my wonderful Reviewers!**

**Thank you to: Random Flyer**

**Thank you to: iceriver223**

**Thank you to: AngelGirl10296**

**Thank you to: Lord Shokku Raijuu **

**Thank you to: my anonymous reviewers. **


	3. Escape

**A/N: I'm in the zone so I'm dishing out two! Ok I'm warning you now, there is going to be a lot of MaddiexVlad in this chapter. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: Long Live Danny Phantom. I don't own it.**

**Danny's Point of view**

The next day I rolled over in my, _the _blankets, and slowly opened my eyes. The day that met me was overcast and gloomy. It matched my mood. I flipped the blankets off of me and got up and stretched. My body was no longer sore or achy which I was glad for.

That meant my flight back home would go much more quickly. I changed out of my sleeping clothes and into my regular ones. Hesitantly I walked over to the door to see if it was locked.

It was. I didn't even bother trying to faze through it, I was pretty sure he wouldn't lock the door and not put the shield up.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face in aggravation. I needed to do something about the shield.

Thinking I went over to my window and tried to open it. I was surprised when it lifted up. I put my hand out of it and it wasn't met by any obstacles. Sticking my head out, I looked down at the drop. It was way too high for me to jump out of human, and I wasn't sure if I would have enough time to go ghost before I became a pancake.

"I would not recommend that." His voice sounded from across the room and I jumped at the sound of it. I didn't even hear him come in. He walked up to me and looked down at me. "Daniel, I know this is not what you want, but you need to understand that this is what is best for you."

I blanked; I had not seen that coming. "So you think that tearing apart my family, keeping me locked in my room and in your house, is what is best for me? Wow you really are a cra- creepy guy." I quickly changed what I was going to say remembering his threat from the day before.

"Well you may think so now, but you're only a child. You will understand in time." He waved off my insult like it didn't even matter. "But until then, I would not recommend trying to get out, unless you want to be locked in your room all day."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I had to ask again, just to make sure I had heard right. "Are, are you threatening to, ground me?" the clear shock and anger in my voice was evident.

"In a manner of speaking yes." He smirked at me.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in and destroying my life, my family? Pretending to be the boss of me!" I sounded like a five year old on a rampage but I didn't care, I was fed up with this guy.

My temper got the better of me; I transformed, and went after him. I couldn't help it. He didn't even bother to transform he simply stepped to the side and away from my fist. I was going too fast and I couldn't turn around in time.

He caught the back of my jumpsuit and threw me to the ground. He then grabbed my arm and twisted it up and behind my back; I let out a gasp as he bent my wrist in the wrong direction.

"Now Daniel, to answer your question, I believe I am the more experienced, stronger, faster and smarter, half ghost, half human hybrid, that currently has you pinned to the floor." To annunciate his point he dug his foot into my back, pressing my head against the carpet.

I phased out of his grip and rolled over away from him. Standing up I rubbed the wrist he had hurt and glared at him. "You forgot crazier to that little monologue of yours." I added just to piss him off.

I felt better when I saw his eyes flash red, but then I didn't feel so good when he punched me in the gut. I bent over with my hands around my stomach. It was still totally worth it though. He grabbed my hair and forced me to look up; I ignored the stinging in my scalp and met his icy glare.

"I hope you weren't hungry." I was going to ask what he was talking about when he let go of my hair and walked to the door. Before he closed it he glared at me. "Have a nice day Daniel; I'm sorry you don't feel like joining us for breakfast." When he shut the door I heard it lock.

The fruit loop just locked me in the room? The fruit loop just locked me in the room! I couldn't believe it. I stormed over to the door and tried the handle, it didn't work it was locked. I started to slam on the thick mahogany door, but it barely made a sound. I tried to faze through the door, but I couldn't. Turning back into a human I started to scream and yell in frustration.

There went my day. I paced around the room before I settled for sitting down on my bed.

I would just have to wait. One of my family members would come looking for me. He couldn't get away with keeping my in here. Could he?

***********************************line break******************************************

**Vlad's point of view:**

It's not like I didn't give him fair warning; the little rat, maybe that will teach him to hold that tongue of his. I stormed down the hall and away from his door. His room, like all the others in the mansion, was sound proof, it didn't matter what he did, nobody would hear him.

I tried to be understanding. I went in there to talk to him. But he was the one who brought it upon himself. He through the first punch.

As I got closer to the dining room I calmed myself down and plastered on a fake expression of understanding pity. When I walked in I saw that Jasmine and Madeline were already seated.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie's sweet voice asked across the table.

"Ah yes the poor little badger said he didn't feel like eating right now. He sounded a little upset, I thought it best if I left him alone." I answered my voice as smooth as silk.

"Oh I hope he's alright, I know he is upset over his father."

"Don't worry Maddie my dear, I'm sure he will be just fine, he just needs some time to think, that's all."

"I know Vlad, thank you for being here for us." She said sweetly. She went back to her food and I watched her from across the table; Yesterday's conversation with her going through my mind.

"_Oh, Vlad there you are." Maddie said while walking towards me. I had just fazed out of the gym after my exercise when she came around the corner and spotted me. My heart fluttered a little bit when she said my name._

"_Yes, my dear, what do you need?" I asked politely curious as to why she would come this far into the mansion just to look for me, I felt a little special._

"_Vlad, its Jack, he just called me." She said, her voice cracking a little. She looked about ready to cry._

"_Oh my, what did he say?"_

"_He demanded to know where we were, he said he didn't know what happened, Vlad it was like nothing had even happened at all." She was crying by now and I strode forward to put my arm around her. I jumped a little when she wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest. Tentatively I put my arms around her, and held her._

"_Well, Maddie I'm not sure what to tell you, what did u say to him?" I asked calmly._

_She shook more violently this time, before answering in sobs. "I told him... I never want... to see... him... again. And that he… better not call… me again..." she said before taking a shuddering breath and continuing. "I told him I want a … divorce."_

_A small smile slid its way onto my face. I was glad she couldn't see. This was exactly as I had planned. Now with them getting a divorce and Maddie having no place to go, I could have her._

_Patting her back I gently pulled her away to look her in the eyes before saying "Maddie, are you sure that's what you want?" her eyes were red and puffy but she still looked beautiful to me._

"_Yes, it is. I can't live with a man that would hit me like that, I can't do it. I just don't know what I'm going to tell the kids. More importantly I don't know if I will even be able to keep them."_

_I could see the tears brimming in her eyes again and I quickly spoke "Well if it will help, I will pay for the best lawyer I can find. I'm certain that the children will understand why." _

"_Oh Vlad I just don't know what I did wrong." Guilt flooded me for an instance when I heard how heartbroken she was, but it was instantly replaced with tender affection when she latched onto me again._

Coming back into the present moment I started to eat my own breakfast. Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

Once breakfast was finished Jasmine headed back to the library while Maddie went with her. Like mother like daughter I suppose.

As I walked to my private study I actual caught myself humming. Today was definitely a good day. When I got into my study I finished up some dreary paper work for my companies before going over to my fireplace and pulling down on one of the golden footballs. The fireplace opened to reveal my lab. I walked down the steps and over to my newest invention that I had had Skulker build for me.

I called it the Plasmuis Maximus. It was designed to short circuit any halfa's powers for three hours. I had originally had it made so I would be able to go into buildings with ghost detection, because more and more places were becoming aware of the threat of ghosts, but now I had a better use for it; Daniel.

As I was making my way out from my lab, my phone began to ring; which was odd because no one ever called my house phone, either they called my office or my cell phone, the only one who actually had my number was, _Jack._

Quickly I answered it before one of the servants could.

"Hello, Mr. Masters speaking, what can I help you with?" I asked curtly

"_Vladdy? You have to help me, Mads is mad at me, Vladdy, she said she wants a divorce, I don't know what I did wrong?"_ his voice was so annoying. I was tempted to hang up on him, but I refrained.

"Well Jack, isn't it obvious? After your display at the reunion, who would want to be with you. Don't you remember anything, or were you really that drunk?" it felt good not to have to hide the anger and hate in my voice anymore.

"_Vlad, I didn't drink anything, I was sober."_ He sounded like a wounded puppy, oh this was just to much fun.

"Jack Fenton, I cannot understand how you could have said all that to Maddie, even go so far as to physically hurt her." I could just imagine the look on his face at those words.

"_What! I would never, I don't know what you're talking about, I would never lay a hand on my wife, come on Vlad you know me, you know I wouldn't do that."_

"Jack don't try and lie we have at least 25 eye witnesses, I thought I knew you too, but it appears I was wrong. I'm sorry Jack but I highly doubt that she should be anywhere near you." I hung up after that, still relishing in how upset he sounded. I am a malicious man, but it's not like I don't deserve to relish in it.

*********************************line break********************************************

By the time I remembered Daniel, it was three o' clock in the afternoon. I went upstairs with a sandwich on a plate for him. I unlocked the door and peaked inside. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I wasn't even sure if he had noticed me yet.

"Daniel?" I asked not wanting to startle him.

He lifted his head of the bed to look at me, he glared briefly before he saw the plate in my hand. "what do you want?" he tried to glare but he kept shifting his eyes over to the plate.

I couldn't help but smirk a little. "I brought you something to eat, I figured you would be hungry, but if not then I can always go." I started to go back to the door waiting for him to give in. I wasn't disappointed.

"Well you can go, but leave the food." His voice called from behind me.

It wasn't rude but it still didn't float my boat. "Where are your manners?" I had to admit I was taking it a little too far, but I enjoyed toying with him. Besides, manners are an important quality.

"please." He barely breathed it but I heard him anyway. I set the food down on the dresser and walked away. Leaving the door unlocked. I think he had learned his lesson.

***********************************line break******************************************

**Danny's point of view:**

Once he left I went over to the food. The shame of having to basically beg for my food washed over me but my hunger outweighed it. i grabbed the sandwich and bit into it not caring what it was. Once it was gone I felt a little better.

I hadn't heard the door lock when he left and I went to go see if it was, it wasn't. quickly and quietly I threw on my shoes and stepped into the hall. I ran down to the main part of the mansion again and after making sure no one was there I went outside and through the door. Once my feet hit the pavement I was running for the life of me.

I ran until I couldn't see his castle anymore before I transformed. I was going home.

**A/N: alright so ya I stayed up all night and had the biggest urge to write more, I know I'm weird. But again, please give me your criticism. I desperately want it. Tell me what I did well on, what I did bad on, and what you want more of. To my Omnipotent fans, I'm working on the next chapter to that next, it will be out some time tomorrow. I think my updating schedule for this will be every week, and Omnipotent every other week. Review! **

** 3 ValleyGirl!**


	4. A family Chat

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Ok so one anonymous reviewer asked why in the last chapter Danny didn't just cut the bed sheets and jump out the window, and my honest reply is, I didn't think of that. Ok and also I changed it up a bit, instead of having the Plasmuis Maximus show up in Maternal Instincts, I am going to have it come in now. My reason for already having it made and ready is that Vlad made it so he could go into buildings that have Ghost detecting technology, but now he also has another use for it. **

**Disclaimer: Long live Danny Phantom! I don't own it.**

**Danny's point of view:**

I was going as fast as I could fly. The wind whipping through my hair felt amazing, but the sense of freedom was even better. The stone that had seemed to be permanently lodged in my stomach was finally going away.

I breathed out a sigh of relief; everything was going to be fine. I was going back home, to Amity Park. Once I got there, I would find my Dad, I would make sure he was ok. My mind was made up; I needed to tell him my secret. I couldn't fight Vlad alone, he was too strong.

I only hoped that he would accept me. I pushed my worry away though and focused only on my flying.

All my senses were alert. I couldn't believe how easy it had been, and it made me more nervous than relaxed. I stayed invisible while I flew just in case I was being followed.

After a while of flying I turned visible again, the effort of keeping invisible was draining me. I could feel myself start to lag and slow down. My eye lids got heavier and heavier. I didn't understand what was going on, it never drained me this much to use my powers.

Soon I was flying at a snail's pace; I closed my eyes for a brief moment, only to open them with me in a downward spiral towards the earth. Quickly regaining control I stopped my decent and tried to fly forward again.

I soon found out I could barely stay in the air; lowering myself onto the ground I begun to walk. My thoughts were muddled and I could feel the unconsciousness of sleep pull at me mind. My legs turned to bricks and I could barely move them.

My last thought before blacking out was "This is so not good"

**************************************line break***************************************

"Daniel" a horrible familiar voice called to me. "Daniel, wake up."

The last words were met with a hard shake to my shoulder. Groggily I opened my eyes, to see the face of Vladimir Masters.

He did not look happy. His steely blue gaze glared down at me. I felt my heart leap into my throat when I realized that I had no clue where I was.

Quickly looking around I realized I was in a bedroom but not the one I had originally been staying in. This one had now windows and only a bed and a dresser in it.

"So Daniel how was your nap?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

I quickly tried to jump to my feet, but soon realized that it was a bad idea. I wobbled slightly and had to grab hold of the bed post so as to not fall flat on my face. "What's wrong with me" I mumbled to myself.

"Well my boy, it seems your still feeling the effects of the sedative." It took me a moment to really understand his words. But once they sunk in I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine, quickly followed by anger.

"You poisoned me? I am going to kick your crazy, fruit loopy ass all over the place, that is so beyond wrong." I screamed into his face, forgetting everything else for a moment. Letting my anger take me over as did so often, I changed into my other half.

I charged an ecto ray and shot it right it at him. He didn't even half to change to form a pink shield to block my attack.

"Boy, listen to me, you will stop this temper tantrum right now if you know what is good for you." He said in a voice so low it was almost a growl.

But I was beyond the state of logical thinking by now and instead went in to uppercut him.

He quickly caught my fist and flipped me over onto my back. I landed with a thud on the floor, but quickly went intangible to avoid the kick that he sent my way. I flew up and began to barrage him with ecto beams again.

Once again his shield went up and blocked them. I floated in the air panting trying to catch my breath. I eyed him warily. Suddenly to sharp jabs hit my back and dug into me, before I could turn around, it was followed with electric current. I could feel my veins boiling and it was agony. But as quickly as it had come it went.

I felt the two cool rings slide over my body and turn me human again. I fell to the floor with a loud thump and throbbing back.

"My boy, will you ever learn you are no match for me?" his voice sounded from nearby. Looking up I saw a Vlad Plasmuis and a Vlad Masters morph into one. I saw him walk towards me and I tried to stand up slowly flipping onto my stomach and getting up on my hands and knees.

Feet came into my vision and kicked my hands out from underneath me causing me to fall back onto the floor. A foot was pressed into my back, digging me into the carpet.

I tried to go ghost again but my familiar cool core was nowhere to be found, I tried again and had the same results. "What was that, why can't I go ghost?" I demanded into the carpet.

"What you just felt, was the effect of the Plasmuis Maximus. For the next three hours you're human."

I was shocked; I hadn't even known I could lose my powers. It terrified me to think that someone could take that away from me so easily.

The foot in my back ground down harder and I let out a muffled gasp. I rolled out from under it, but only succeeded in getting kicked me the stomach. I groaned and wrapped my arms around my middle.

"I warned you. Now get up, we have to go to dinner." I glared at him from my spot on the floor.

Surprisingly he held out a hand for me to take, this only made me glare harder. I ignored the hand and wobbly got to my feet. Once I was sturdy I started walking towards the door out. When I got out into the hallway I had no idea where I was.

A hand on my shoulder gently but firmly guided me down in the right direction. I didn't like having him touch me, it felt weird.

"I wish I didn't have to do this boy, it troubles me to have to fight with you. We are the only ones like each other, we shouldn't fight." His voice sounded sincere and honest.

"Ya sorry, I hate to break this too you, well not really, but _you're _the only fruit loop around here. As you can see I still have my head screwed on straight." I smirked.

"Well if you want to keep your head _on,_ then I suggest you keep that trap of yours shut." His hand became less gently and more of a death grip.

I was stuck, I couldn't tell my mother anything until I could prove my point, and unfortunately that wouldn't be for another three hours. As we began to get to a part of the house I started to recognize he slowed down and stopped.

"I am going to warn you right now, Daniel, that any mention of our secret will end badly for you." I locked eyes with him, determined not to show him how I truly felt. On the inside I was in a frenzy. I didn't know what I was going to do. He seemed to take my glare as the defiance it was because he continued "I may have left your father alive, but that doesn't mean that I still can't finish him. You so much as breathe the word ghost and he is a dead man."

My breath hitched, I couldn't help it. I looked down to the floor. This was insane. I was in a house with a man threatening me, my family, and basically life as I knew it; and I couldn't do anything, or at least not right yet.

"I'm waiting Daniel?" I looked up to see him staring at me, but with less cold eyes. I couldn't figure out why that was.

"Ya, fine." I glared at him. I walked off to where I thought the dining room was.

"That's "yes" not "ya", proper speech is important my boy." Oh great now he was lecturing me on the way I talked! I ignored him and kept heading towards the dining room "You're going the wrong way, the dining room is in this direction" I turned around to see him pointing in the complete opposite way I was going. Turning around I stalked off in the direction he pointed at.

I heard him chuckle behind me, before he followed.

Once again Jazz and mom were already seated and eating when we came in.

I looked over my mom and Jazz in turn.

My mom still looked depressed and I couldn't blame her, but she did look a lot better than the day before, her eyes were still red but not as puffy and bloodshot. She had bags under her eyes.

Jazz, on the other hand, didn't look very sad at all. In fact the way she kept stabbing her food with her fork and mumbling things under her breath, I got the impression she was pretty mad.

I took my seat on Vlad's right and started to eat my food. It was really good, and if the situation wasn't what it was I would have been thrilled to eat it.

"There you are Danny, where have you been? I haven't seen you at all today." I looked over to my mom, and so desperately wanted to tell her, but before I could say anything Vlad beat me to it.

"The Little Badger got lost wandering around; I just caught him a few moments ago." I had to admit that his lying was flawless.

"Danny it's not very polite to wander around someone else's home like that." My mother reproached me. I could only manage a guilty looking face before going back to my food. I figured if I kept it full I wouldn't have to talk to anyone, it had been working so far.

"No, no it's quite alright Maddie; I want you to think of this as your home too… while you stay here that is." He smiled endearingly at my mother, and I wanted to bring up my dinner.

Apparently my mother didn't know how to respond to that and just gave a nervous smile before going back to her dinner.

******************************************line break***********************************

After dinner was over my mother asked me and Jazz to meet her in the living room so we could talk. I followed her and jazz into the luxuriously decorated room. Jazz and I took the couch while my mother took the seat across from us on the other side of the coffee table.

Looking around I noticed that Vlad wasn't in the room. I was tempted to tell my mother everything while he was gone. "Mom, Jazz I need to tell, you Ouch" I cut off as a hand painfully dug into my shoulder blades, pressing all the right nerves. I looked up to see who was there but there was no one.

"Danny are you ok? What's the matter dear?" The concern was evident in her voice.

"Oh uh, I just wanted to umm say that I love you." I answered quickly. A chuckle too low for my family to hear sounded from the corner of the room. I resisted the urge to frown.

"Oh ok, Well I love you too sweetie. Well guys, I wanted to talk to you about what we're going to do about your father." She looked at both me and Jazz in turn while she said this. "I am not going to keep you guys from him, he is your dad, and he has the right to see you. I just thought I should let you know that I am getting a divorce, and I am sorry." She looked down at the floor as she finished.

I kind of saw this coming, but it was still a shock to hear. The thought that my family wasn't going to be a family anymore hit me hard. I looked down at my lap my thoughts wandering my options. I could spill the beans and indirectly kill my father, or I could suck it up and let my family be torn to shreds. Neither one sounded to nice.

"But Mom, I mean, have you talked to him yet, you can't just give up on him, on us as a family." I pleaded to her, I had to try and make her understand it wasn't Dad's fault.

"Little brother, I know you don't want us to be separated and I don't either, but after what Dad did to us, to Mom, do you really think he wants us?" Jazz's voice wasn't sad but angry her voice was harsh and sharp as steel. It made me flinch; I hated to see her so upset like this.

"Kids please don't fight, I know this is hard to deal with, but, I think it's best for us."

"Wait, if you guys get a divorce what will happen with me and Jazz?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, Danny, you would go to the parent who has the better financially stable life, which right now, would be your father, after all he does have the home, the car and the bank account all in his name"

My heart must have flown over the moon at that point, I didn't want to leave my mother, but if I could get away from Vlad and his ever watchful eye, I could win. I kept my face expressionless though not wanting to upset my mother.

"Wait, What if we don't want to go with him?" Jazz spoke up "Don't we get a say in any of this? I want to stay here with you."

"Jazz, honey, I want you to stay with me too, but it's really not my choice."

I finally spoke up "Wait what about school Mom? I mean we have two weeks left before summer vacation." I finally had an escape, if I could get to school I could get to Sam and Tucker and I would be good. I had already tried to call them on my cell phone but I couldn't find it anywhere, I had a suspicion that Vlad took it. There were no home phones anywhere in the mansion either.

"I already discussed the situation with your principle and she said that two weeks away from school wouldn't hurt either of your grades since they are pretty good." With that said she leaned over and kissed both Jazz and I on the cheek before leaving out the door.

Once she was gone Jazz swung around to face me. "Danny, I know you love Dad, and I do to, but I'm not so sure how he feels about us anymore, I hope you chose to stay with me and Mom, but I won't blame you if you go with Dad." With that she followed out the same door my mother went out and I was seemingly left alone in the room.

Letting out a big sigh I fell back onto the couch and stared at the floor. I wasn't sure if he was still in the room, and I didn't care.

"Well that certainly was interesting" he said reappearing in the couch my mother had previously occupied.

I looked up at him before standing up and walking out of the room, I didn't want to deal with him. I was happy when he didn't follow me.

**A/N: ok sooo heres the thing, Danny has good grades because remember he has only had his powers for like, what 2 months I think? IDK, but Bitter Reunions is only the seventh episode of the first season so that's my guess, that is why he is not really good with his powers and his grades are still kinda good. Ok for those of you who want to know a really good website for watching cartoons on I have two for you. The first one is ****and the second one , ****seriously I love these websites there sweet! Hey ten house points to whoever can find out Vlad drugged Danny. Read and Review. POR FAVOR Y GRACIAS. **


	5. A Proposal

**A/N: So sorry I was gone for so long, but I had a bunch of crap to deal with. Sorry again. So before anyone says anything, I have no clue how divorce situation works so this is all just me guessing. Well here we go.**

**Vlad's point of view:**

Our limo had just pulled up to the court house, and we were all getting ready to go inside. It had been 3 months since the reunion and Maddie and her family was still living with me in my mansion. After the first escape, Daniel had simmered down quite a bit; he still had that charming sarcasm of his though.

Today we were all attending the final court case to decide the future of Daniel and Jasmine. As we stepped out of the car Maddie and Jasmine walked ahead of us and I held back. The boy tried to ignore me, and brush passed but I wasn't going to let that happen.

Grabbing his arm, I dragged him back to my side and slung my arm over his shoulder.

"Now Daniel, when we go in that door, you are to be on your finest behavior. Your father is going to be here, and I am telling you this now, you are not to look at him or have any type of contact with him. Do I make myself clear?" I stared down at him waiting for the one I knew coming.

"Whatever Vlad, what are you going to do when my mom loses this case? You may have control over me now fruit loop, but that's not going to last for long." His tone was cocky and aggravating, I wanted nothing more than to hit him, but I kept my temper in check and merely smirked at him.

Muttering under his breath he squirmed out of my hold and ran ahead to catch up with his family. He didn't know how wrong he was, though. Yes Maddie would lose this case but I had a trick or two up sleeve.

*A few Hours later*

Maddie's head was lying on my shoulder as she cried. Inside I was a ball of nerves. Everything had gone exactly as planned. The Judge had decreed that because Maddie did not own a home, car or have a job that she would be unfit to provide care for her children. He had given her three days to fulfill those three qualifications, and if she did not then Jack, the oaf, would have custody over the children.

Even though I was excited on the inside my face portrayed grief and sadness. It was time to make my move.

"Dear Maddie," I said while gently taking pushing her shoulders away from me to look into her face. Her beautiful violet orbs were blotchy and red but she still looked as beautiful as ever to me. " I know its hard right now but, I am sure we could find you what you need." My voice was sad and soft, perfect for the mood.

She slowly shook her head no while saying "Vlad, there is no way I could find, a house, car and a job all in less than three days. I am going to lose my babies." She started to cry again and I gently hugged her while rubbing her back.

This was perfect she really believed that there was no solution to her problem. This would be all too easy. "Well, my dear, I believe there is one." I said

"Really, what is it?" her head shot up like a bullet and she stared at me with hope filled eyes.

Getting off the couch and down on one knee I withdrew the ring I had in my pocket. Looking up into her eyes I saw the shock and hope filled in them. "Madeline Maria Meadows, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" I stared into her eyes while I awaited her reply, I already knew the answer though.

"Vlad, I , I really don't know what to say, I mean what about the kids wh-"

Cutting her off I replied "This is for the kids, with me Maddie, you will have a home, and money, and a husband who cares deeply for you, I have waited a long time for this Maddie. Say yes."

She looked into her lap for a moment before replying sincerely "Vlad Masters, I accept."

At this I jumped up and grabbed her around the waist swinging her off her feet.

"Vlad, hahahah, Vlad put me down" she laughed while gently hitting me on the back.

I complied while saying "Maddie we will have a big wedding, out in the garden with the most beautiful dress for you, it will be a dream come true." Or at least for me.

"I suppose, but I really should go tell the kids, they will want to hear about this, I just hope Danny takes it well, he's been acting very moody lately." And with that she ran out of the living room and up the stairs. As soon as she was gone I walked over to the bookcase.

Quick as lighting I swiped midair and caught Daniel's invisible leg.

"Hey what gives, lemme go." He yelled while trying to get his leg out of my grip. If it hadn't been for his Ghost signature I never would have noticed him sneak in, I would have to teach him that later I suppose.

"My boy, did you really think you wouldn't get caught spying on me? I laughed good naturedly as I let his leg go. "Now get down and change back into a human, before someone sees you."

Daniel did as I asked, he had learned long ago that disobedience had a price. "Tell me, son, did you like what you heard?" I smiled at him as he gave me one of his death glares.

"You're a sad old man, taking advantage of my mom in such a weak moment. And I'm not your son, so quit calling me that"

"What you call 'taking advantage of' I call being opportunistic, there is a difference. Aha but not for long, once the papers are signed and the wedding is over you will be. Now come along it's time for practice." I said while slinging my arm over shoulder, he flinched with the contact, but I ignored it.

While we were walking I thought about the first practice session we had, that had not gone to well. We had fought and he had gotten two broken ribs and a lot of bruises. But the ones after that had gone rather smoothly, as much as he said he despised me, he enjoyed the training.

Stopping in front of a rather bland door, I opened it and we went inside. The inside looked nothing more than another of my guest rooms, but this one was where the gym was. Walking over to painting I slid it over to reveal the lever behind it. Switching it downward the wall opposite us separated to reveal the inside of my gym.

"Still think it's a little cliché to have the button behind the painting."

"What can I say, Little Badger, I am a man of old traditions." Chuckling I unwrapped my arm from his shoulder and walked into the gym, Daniel was right behind me.

**Danny's point of View:**

"Really what is up with that name,_ Little Badger,_ how old do you think I am, four?" I hated it when he acted like this, he was in a good mood, which usually meant things were going his way.

I was still in shock that my mom had said yes, I was sure she would have said no. I was going to talk her though, tell her I didn't want her to re-marry, she would understand.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even see the pink energy beam coming at me until it hit my chest and I was thrown backwards. "With the way you pay attention, Daniel, yes I do think your four." Plasmius was floating in front of me with an evil smirk on his lips.

Quickly changing to Phantom, I flew up to meet him in the air. As much as I despised this man, I had to admit that I loved the thrill of learning things from him. I was amazed by all of the things he could do. Throwing my own energy beam at him I quickly came back with my own comeback. "Well at least im not some sorry excuse for a Dracula wanna-be."

He quickly dispersed my energy beam with a wave of his hand. He frowned at my comeback, while sending another beam for me.

This time I was prepared and made shield to block it, but even though my shield stayed intact I was pushed back a couple of inches from the blow. How did his attacks get to be so powerful?

Brushing off the question I flew straight for him, and was about to punch him in the face when I stopped and did a roundhouse kick instead.

I had actually caught him off-guard with that attack, my heal connected with his jaw and he flew backwards. My triumph quickly turned to apprehension when he gained his balance, I saw a thin line of ectoplasm drip from the corner of his mouth.

He wiped his face and saw the ectoplasm on his hand. "My, my Daniel, you actually got a hit in this time around, I'm surprised. Nice work." As much as I didn't want his praise to mean anything to me, it did. I felt proud that I had landed a hit on him.

My pride didn't last long when a kick to my ribs sent me flying to the ground. Stopping before I hit the floor I turned around to see another Plasmius appear. "Always be on your guard boy." They said in perfect unison.

*A few hours later*

Walking back up to my room, I finally let the reality sink in that, my mom was going to marry Vlad. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to go home, to go see Sam, and Tucker. I hadn't been able to go see them, only allowed to talk to them, and always with Vlad watching me.

They had no idea what was going on, and it was lonely to be the only one who truly knew what was happening.

Finally making it back to my bed I collapsed into it. My body hurt, and was sore, I just wanted to sleep. But my mind had other plans for me.

A thousand and one questions ran through my mind. What is it going to be like to live here? Will I ever be able to see my dad again? Is this going to be my only option, to live here? What was happening back home in Amity? Were the ghosts taking over? Will my mom not marry Vlad if I ask her to? What's going to happen to me?

With these happy thoughts in mind I fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok so its short I know, I am sorry. But be honest how many of you guys saw this coming? And do u think I rushed it a bit, I feel like I didn't really expand on Danny's emotional state. Well tell me what you think. ok so i know in chp. two he shows him the Gym too, but he didn't show him were it was hidden, bye the time that Danny had fazed into the room, Vlad had already flipped the switch. get it? got it? good?**

**P.S. Danny starts his private school in the next chapter! What horros await him there? Oh and to the angst fans, don't worry, there will be a lot of that coming up in the next couple of chapters!**

**So review!**


	6. New clothes and swears

**Ok so I know I promised that Danny was going to be going to school in this chapter, but what can I say, my muse had other plans for me?**

**So some of you thought I rushed it a bit so I am going to try and work on Danny/Vlad relationship on this one k. But be warned, I am not good with fight sequences, it's a downfall of mine. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN IT! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ! ALL MINE! I STOLE IT FROM UNDER BUTCH HARTMENS PILLOW WHILE HE SLEPT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

The world outside my window when I woke up was an utter lie. I wanted so bad to smash the window and scream at the birds to shut up, and tell the sun not to shine, I was just not ready to face the day ahead of me.

I thought about trying to sleep in again, but the last time I had purposely missed breakfast, Vlad got really angry at me. He literally dragged me out of bed, and down into the dining room, but that's not the worst part, he wouldn't even let me heat up my snow cold food. Have you ever tried to eat cold eggs? Not the most appetizing thing in the morning.

So with that option out I decided that even if the day wouldn't fit the horrible mood I was in, I needed to get ready to go eat.

Dragging my tired and still sore body out of bed, I trudged up to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. The bathroom was nice; it was like half as big as my room, back at my house. It was tastefully decorated with a black and tile scheme. If it didn't belong to the person I hated the most, I might have actually felt comfortable there.

After my shower I walked back into the room, and over to the closest, when I went to go grab my usual clothing I froze. My clothes were gone, and in their place, were, were, a white oxford shirt, with a sleeveless white-striped gray vest and jeans that looked too tight, along with painful looking black dress shoes.

Completely confused, I moved the clothes to look underneath for _my_ clothes, disappointed that they weren't there, I moved over to the dresser and peered inside, my clothes weren't there but a few more of the same type of looking outfits that were in the closet were.

Searching the whole room and finding nothing, I finally made my way back to the closet; I stared disdainfully at the clothes.

A moment or two passed by before it hit me, he had stolen my clothes, and was more or less forcing me to wear these, things.

I was completely mortified, to say the least. Then I was angry. And finally I was just so frustrated with the fact that I didn't really have a choice, it was either were one of these ridiculous things or go around stark ass naked.

Sighing, I reached over and picked up one of the outfits.

Looking myself over in the mirror I decided that if I had to wear the dumb thing, there was no way in hell I would go down without a fight. Ditching the dorky vest, I looked myself over again and decided that this was much better.

*******Line break*******

I was actually on time for breakfast this morning, which just to let you know, was freaking 8:30 sharp in the morning.

Opening the oversized doors I walked into the dining room and saw that Jazz was already seated and eating. Vlad and My mom weren't even down here.

I took the seat next to Jazz and a waitress brought in a plate full of waffles for me.

"Here you are young Masters" I cringed internally and externally when she said that.

"Uh, no, he he it's Just Fenton, ma'am." The waitress just looked down at me and smiled sweetly before walking away.

"I don't even know why you want to be referred to as that name, Little brother" Jazz's voice snapped me back into reality. She hadn't even looked up from her book that she was reading, typical Jazz. I looked at her funny before I answered.

"Well Jazz, it is my name, why are you already calling yourself a Masters." I sneered the name at her; my voice was cold and hard. I pierced her with a glare that could have killed someone if it was possible.

"No, but I wouldn't mind it, I would much rather take the name of the man who saved us over the one who abused us." Her voice was just as cold and hard.

How dare she sit there, all high and mighty on her thrown and call the true villain in this story, our savoir? Say that our father abused us? He never once hurt us, and even when he hurt mom it wasn't his fault.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down, just like Dad it wasn't Jazz's fault, and it was Vlad's. Everything came from him.

And speak of the devil himself.

Vlad walked in, along with my mom by his side, I saw Jazz's eyes light up a little when her arm was looped around his. I gagged on the inside.

"Good morning Jasmine," He smiled sweetly at her and moved his gaze over to me, I smiled a little when I saw the corners of his mouth dropped a little into a small frown, most likely at my attire. Bu the smile quickly reappeared as he greeted me too. "And Little Badger, you're looking quite dashing today aren't you?" Jazz laughed at the stupid name when he said it.

"Oh, Honey, look at you, you look so adorable in that outfit!" I blushed under my mother's gaze, and turned back to eating, opting to stay quiet and just finish my meal in peace.

But of course, Vlad couldn't let it drop. After helping my mother into her chair, Vlad turned to face me and continued speaking. "So, I suppose you found the new outfits I had stocked in your rooms yes?" Vlad asked.

Before I could speak Jazz started talking "Yes I did, Thanks, Vlad I love the new clothes, but I feel bad, you really didn't have to do that" she sounded almost apologetic, it made me sick.

"Why it was no trouble at all my dear, and I definitely couldn't allow you to continue wearing the same clothes repeatedly, thinking nothing of it, you are after all, like family to me." He said smoothly. Jazz's smile only grew brighter.

"No, were not, actually. You just met us like three months ago." I snapped back before I could stop myself. I instantly regretted it when my mother turned to glare at me.

"Daniel James F,Fenton" she scolded, stuttering on my last name. "How dare you be so rude, Vlad has been kind enough to let us stay here, and he has just provided us everything we need. Now I demand you apologize right this instance." She nearly screamed at me.

I looked straight into Vlad's eyes, ignoring the small smirk on his face."I apologize for being so bluntly honest, Mr. Masters." I was happy to see that his small smirk disappeared and that his knuckles tightened around his fork.

"Danny," now it was Jazz's turn to round on me. " I understand that this has been very traumatizing for to cope with, but your hostility and anger is being steered at the wrong person here." Her voice was condescending and scolding. I could feel myself losing my temper as my powers started to go haywire. My fork slipped from my hand and landed on my plate with a small clank, no one but Vlad saw because they were all to busy staring at my face waiting for my reply.

"Danny, I am going to count to three and if you hav-"

She was cut off by my rapid apology "I am sorry Mr. Masters. May I be excused please?"

Vlad must have noticed I was losing my control as he quickly gave me a wave of his hand. "Yes you may, And I accept your apology, Daniel."

As soon as the words were out of his lips I was up and walking as fast as I could to the hallway. Once I got out into the corridor, I slowed down and started to calm myself.

I was angry at my mom, because she actually believed him, and trusted him. I was angry with Jazz, because she blamed the wrong person. I was even angry with my Father for not trying to fix this, and for being overshadowed so quickly.

But more than anything, I was angry with Plasmius. All of this was his fault. And I was going to make sure he paid.

***********************************line break******************************************

Later that day as I was just wondering around the halls, I happened to come across the very man I didn't want to see. Quickly turning invisible, and spinning on my heal before he could see me I started to walk away from him.

"Daniel?" Vlad called

Damn. So close, maybe if I just keep-

"Daniel!" He sounded a little peeved.

On walking he won't-

"Daniel." A hand gentle as a bear trap landed on my invisible shoulder.

Notice me.

Sighing I returned to visibility, "What?" I snapped. I was in no mood to be around him right now, well I was never in the mood but right now I especially didn't want to see him.

"I would lose the attitude, boy." He snarled into my face. Quickly composing himself he said in a much gentler tone "I was just looking for you actually, I was hoping you would accompany me on a walk."

A walk? Really? Really? I was so beyond confused that I just stared at him like the fruit loop he was.

When I could finally speak I collected my thoughts together to come up with an amazing sentence that fit just perfectly right "Hell. No."

Feeling that I got my message across I started to walk away, not really expecting him to let me go. And wouldn't you know he didn't. Shocker.

"I was being polite, you really have no choice" and with that we began to walk down the hall. "Daniel, I feel like you are a little upset by something, care to share?"

Ok so that confused feeling, just got bigger " So, your curious- as to know-why I am- upset?" I asked, my words were all broken with pauses as I tried to find out exactly what he was asking.

"In a way yes I am, I meant what I said Daniel, I feel like we are already a family." He said with a wave of his hand.

I snapped. "Lets see if I can name every reason why I am upset, Vlad, on one hand." Raising my hand I started listing, putting one figure down with each reason,

"One, you locked me a cube and Skulcker almost took off my head. Two, you made my parents get a divorce because of what you did. Three, you are taking advantage of my mom, and marrying her. Four, you turned my sister against my dad. Five, I am stuck in a house with a fucking lunatic!" I nearly screamed the last one.

I quickly realized what I had said to the man, and how much trouble and pain I was going to be in. Deciding that I might as well make the first move because it would most likely be the only move I got in I clenched my hand into a fist and dove straight at the man catching him off guard, and punching him in the jaw.

Vlad turned to look at me with a glare that could only mean pain.

Jumping into the air and transforming, I lifted up my hands and curled the fingers back towards me. The universal l "Bring-It-On" signal.

Not even hesitating Masters turned to Plasmuis and we began the fight.

I started with a roundhouse kick which he easily caught and threw me into the wall. Attacking with an ecto blast. The energy hit me in the side and I hissed in pain as it stung and burned. I grasped my side but quickly stood back up as I saw Plasmuis coming forward.

Thinking quick I feigned a roundhouse kick but stopped when I saw his hand come up to catch my foot and hit him in his unprotected stomach.

He flew backwards and I allowed myself a little smile, until he went invisible.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," his voice was all over the place I couldn't seem to pin point it. "I thought that bye now; you might have learned that you can't possibly beat me. But I suppose I'm going to have to drill it into your head."

Right at the end of his sentence, strong arms, clasped my hands behind my back and forcing me to the ground, two more clones appeared in front of me. The original Vlad pooped back into view in a puff of smoke.

I was scared but I tried my best to not show it. As the copy held my hands behind my back, The original began to advance towards me.

"Now Daniel, my boy, I believe you were just about to apologize for that horrendous language of yours?" His voice sounded like he was scolding me.

Deciding that, I wanted to be stubborn, and I didn't care if he murdered me tonight, as long as I was able to get under his skin, I spat on him. " Oops, I'm sorry did I hit your cheek, I was going for your eye." I laughed a little crazily as he wiped it off and walked toward me.

"Well I did give you the chance didn't I?" and with that he punched me in the stomach.

All I wanted to do was curl in on myself, but the Vlad clone held my up straight as a board.

"Now I'll ask you again, what was it you wanted to say?"

No way was I going to give him the glory of breaking me. "Asshole"

Another punch to the stomach, along with a hit to the face.

"Psycho"

The clone behind me twisted my arm in the wrong direction, making me gasp in pain, as I felt the joint pop out, it literally felt like he wasn't going to stop until it was completely off of my body. Tears began to form in my eyes, and I bit my tongue to keep me from saying the words my body desperately wanted me to say, but my Pride wouldn't allow me too.

Finally he let go and my arm dropped down by side, I couldn't move it.

"Daniel, please for your own good, and mine, just apologize and you can go." His voice actually sounded sincere but I knew better than to think that.

I chuckled bitterly. "No." the word was gasped and full of pain but it had defiance in it.

"Alright, but please try to remember I gave you a way out." I was going to ask what the hell he meant when I started to feel the clones hands, heat up with electrical energy.

I panicked, feeling the hands grow hotter and hotter, my body finally won out over my pride. I looked at the original, as the hands started to feel like red hot fire pokers.

"I'm sorry." I told him, staring straight into his eyes.

He waited a second before responding. "You're sorry for what?"

The electrical energy was building and going through my body at an unbearable slow rate. He was going slowly so I would have time come crumbling down, and sadly to say it worked.

"I'm sorry I swore, and spit in your eye" I said in a big rush.

"I accept your apology, Daniel, and see to it that it never happens again."

The energy was slowly drained out of my body and I collapsed to the floor.

White rings travelled up and down my body, as I changed back. Vlad reabsorbed his clones and transformed too. He quietly walked around me, not bothering to help me, or lecture me, wich I was grateful for.

I was in way over my head, I was drowning in a river that was just to strong and quick and unpredicatable, eventually I was going to break and just go with the current.

It was a sad thought.

**A/N: so again reviews please? I don't know, I'm just not good with them having an actual conversation without it evolving into a fight. Next chp. Is going to be in Vlad's POV and is definetly going to have less action and more talking/bonding so read and review!**


End file.
